


A Regular Hunt

by dean_likes_trenchcoats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Death, Happy Ending, Impala, Mary Winchester - Freeform, Platonic Soulmates, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, haystack rock, oregon coast, sad fic, sam and dean are platonic soulmates, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_likes_trenchcoats/pseuds/dean_likes_trenchcoats
Summary: Its just a normal hunt, until Dean gets hurt. After a year and a half Sam still can't deal with it. He begs a reaper to let him and his brother be at peace in heaven even if he can't see him. Little does Sammy know...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this fic is sad, sadder, then really sad, nostalgic, and then kind of happy but really just peaceful. Almost everyone dies but its okay because they're all still with each other in the end.
> 
> Also I wrote this before ( season 12 spoilers) Billie died, and it annoys me that this can't be cannon anymore, but we're just going to go with it.
> 
> And I would like to highlight the fact that this whole fic is platonic, no subtext, not that there's anything wrong with that but any subtext here was not intentional and it means nothing.

It was a regular hunt near the Oregon coast. They just weren't on their game that day, and they still ganked the monster. But Dean was hurt really bad, and Sam couldn’t help him.

Whatever this monster was it had a tail that was sharp as any knife. Dean had been face-to-face with it and Sam hit it with a crowbar from behind. As it spun around Sam was able to stab it, but its tail had swung and sliced Dean's stomach right open. He was clutching his intestines in his hands and he fell to his knees.

“Dean!” Sam screamed and rushed to his brother's side before he started to fall. “No- no, no. No! Not like this, no, Dean, stay awake- stay awake!”

Dean was drifting in and out of consciousness from blood loss, his brother frantically grabbing and hitting a his face and shoulders to keep him awake. Soon Sam's arms were around his shoulders and knees, carrying the older boy into the Impala.

He laid him down in the backseat and tried to stop the bleeding a little by having him hold a t-shirt to his injury. Quickly Sam hopped in the front seat and started the engine, speeding to the emergency room. But a few minutes of Dean coughing, sounding worse and worse, and they weren’t anywhere near a hospital, Dean said something that sam knew was coming but didn’t want to believe.

“I’m not gonna make it, not gonna make it Sammy.” Dean rasped out before coughing up more blood.

“Stay with me, Dean, you're going to make it. You always do.”

“Please stop the car.” Dean was breathing shallowly and his voice could barely be heard.

“Dean, I have to get you to the hospital.”

“I'm not gonna- please Sam,” he coughed up even more blood. “Stop the damn car.”

Sam sighed, heavy tears were running down his face. But he pulled over and switched off the car. The sudden silence was a shock to his system.

“Help me watch,” Dean tried to breathe deeply and it didn't work. “-the sunrise. Never seen,” he coughed. “-the sunrise, at the beach.”

“Okay.” the younger boy said quietly as he sat there still for one more moment before getting up to help his brother.

Soon Dean had a shirt tied around his middle to hold in everything, but somehow he and Sam were able to get him out of the car and sitting on the ground leaning against the passenger door.

They were both quiet. They both knew Dean wouldn't make it. They both knew it was the last time he would die.

“Thank you, Sammy.” Dean grunted as he put his arm around his brother to pat his shoulders. It was incredible that he had stayed awake this long.

“No problem, Dean.” Sam replied through the tears falling onto his upper lip.

It was quiet for a moment more, but Dean spluttered out more blood onto his shirt. It sounded even worse than the coughing from before. His breathing was shaky.

“I can feel it, I'm scared.” Dean whispered. “I've always been so scared.”

“I know, I know. You know where you're going Dean. You know. It will be okay. I'll meet you there sometime. We’ll have a beer and some pie when I see you.” Sam chuckled weakly and his brother smiled a little before it turned into a grimace.

Dean’s clutched a handful his brothers shirt and his body jerked slightly.

“No,” Sam tried to protest but he knew it was no use. His fists also went to his brother's shirt.

Dean’s body jerked slightly once more before his grip went limp with the rest of his body. Sam started sobbing as he tried to wake his brother and then pulled him up into his arms. Dean was gonna and there was nothing he could do. He couldn't get him back. Dean didn't want to come back this time. But Sam knew he couldn't live without his brother.

Eventually he started collecting driftwood on the beach below to build a pyre. He laid his brother's body on top of it and sprayed him with kerosene and doused him in salt. Sam lit a matchbook and dropped it onto his brother’s chest, and everything went up in flames. He fell to his knees in the sand and stayed there until everything was ash. He put some of the ash in a flask, and held onto it for a long time.  
\-----  
It hadn't gotten better. The weight he felt on his chest hadn't gone away and it had been a year and a half. He had tried to hunt without his brother but he couldn't. He had tried to have an apple-pie life but couldn't. 

Sam drove back to the beach where he had burned his brother. The ashes had long since been washed away. He flipped open his phone and called his mom.

“Hey sweetheart,” Mary picked up, her soft voice was soothing, but not enough. “Whats up?”

“I, mom, I can't do it.” He told her.

“I know it's still hard, but it will get better honey. I got over John’s death after a while.” She insisted. “I miss him too.”

“I can't do it anymore. It hurts too much. I'm about to send you the coordinates of where I am. Meet me here.” He hung up before she could say anything more, and texted her the coordinates for someplace a few miles away from Haystack Rock.

Sam didn't plan to meet his mother there. He locked the Impala, and left the keys in his jacket pocket, which he left hanging on one of the rear-view mirrors. Before he did that he put a note on the passenger seat in the front along with a can of kerosene, salt, and a matchbook.

Quickly, Sam gathered as much driftwood as he could and he built a pyre on the beach right next to the spot where he built Dean's.

He left his shoes in the sand and started walking into the water. The first wave that washed over his toes was ice-cold. He continued going in deeper into the blue-green depths.

He got deep enough where only his shoulders were above the salty water, and he dunked himself under while he breathed out.. He didn't come back up again for hours.

Later, when Mary arrived, she found his jacket and the keys, and opened the door to find a note.

Mom,

I'm sorry to give you this responsibility. I couldn't do it anymore. Please burn my body. I built a pyre and everything. My body should wash up soon.

I couldn’t take it anymore. It hurts more than anything.

I love you, I'm sorry.

-Sammy.  
\-----  
“Hey Billie.”

“Hello, Sam.”

There was silence as Sam looked out at the waves.

“You regret it and want to come back now? Because I'm not doing that.” Billie retorted.

“No, I just, I won’t come back. I don't want to. But please, put me and my brother in heaven. We need the peace.”

“He's already there. Just locked up a bit tighter so he won't escapade this time. Tricky little fucker he is.”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, he is.”

It was silent for a few moments more before Billie wordlessly walked up to Sam, placing her hand on his shoulder and reaping him into his new world.  
\-----  
Suddenly, Sam was in the shotgun of the Impala. He patted down his body, alarmed, and checking for injuries, before remembering that he was dead and can't really be hurt.

Dean was sitting in the driver's seat and they were just parking in front of the bunker.

“Took you long enough.” The older brother looked at the younger one and smiled before getting out of the car.

Sam scrambled out after Dean and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Is this really you? Or just my version of you in heaven?”

“It’s really me, bitch.” The older Winchester smiled softly.

“I always wondered what my heaven would be like, who would be my soulmate, I never imagined I would be one of the people who got a platonic soulmate. Let alone a jerk for a soulmate.” Sam breathed out.

“Yeah, well you’re stuck with me.” Dean said while smiling, breaking the hug and ruffling his brother's hair. “All of your dates are dead anyways.”

“All the more reason for a normal soulmate to already be up here!” Sam laughed.

“Yeah, well, platonic soulmates with my brother is just fine with me. I missed you buddy.” Dean opened the door to the bunker and stepped inside. As they walked down the stairs, they saw Cas waiting at the war table.

“Hi, Sam.” Cas pulled him into a hard hug, knocking a little air out of the recently deceased man.

“Good to see you, man.” Sam said patting the angels back and chuckling.

“Who wants to have some pie and catch up?” Dean clapped his hands together and smiled.

“Yeah, yeah that would be great.” Sam nodded.

All three of them headed to the kitchen and gathered around the table to talk and eat. Everything was fine. There was nobody to save, nobody was dying because they were already dead. Nobody desperately needed help, and it was peaceful. Everything was finally okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please tell me your thoughts and feel free to point out my mistakes because it's like three am I'm bound to have made a typo or two. Thank you!


End file.
